Thermal management remains a significant challenge in set top boxes in general. In fact, with the introduction of more components such as smart card readers and increased functionalities, which tend to introduce more heat that needs to be dissipated, the need for an improved thermal management system continues.
An additional complication in set top boxes is the ever increasing need to miniaturize or reduce the size of set top boxes due to consumer preference. This trend for compactness also makes thermal management a challenge, because this greater compactness with the increase in the number of internal components and functionalities concentrates heat.
An additional problem in set top boxes is the tendency for the infrared (IR) receivers to tilt backward in a set top box. Therefore, a need exists to stabilize IR receivers in modern set top boxes in a manner that does not increase the volume of the set top box and the introduction of even more components.